Nadja Preminger
by okami shiroi
Summary: Nadja revient à Vienne, un an après avoir enfin retrouvé sa mère, cependant, un homme va revenir jeté son ombre sur la jeune fille.


**Bonjour, j'ai toujours voulu écrire une "suite" de la série Nadja Applefield (Ashita no Nadja). Pour ceux qui l'ignoreraient, Charles est la versions francisé de Keith, j'utiliserai cependant la version originale de son nom contrairement à François dont je prendrais la version française, tout simplement parce que je préfère cette version.**

 **Chap.1 - Retour à Vienne**

Voilà déjà un an que Nadja, une jeune blonde aux grands yeux bleus, avait quitté Vienne et reprit la route avec la compagnie Dandelion, une troupe d'artiste itinérant. Un an qu'elle avait enfin retrouvé sa mère et découvert ses origines alors qu'elle avait grandi treize ans dans un orphelinat en pensant être orpheline. Sous ses airs de petite danseuse étoile itinérante, Nadja était en réalité la petite fille du Duc de Preminger.

D'ailleurs, après son départ de Vienne, elle avait appris par François, un noble aristocrate anglais également blond aux yeux bleus, que son grand-père avait conclu un partenariat avec le duc de Harcourt en remerciement, envers son fils, d'avoir retrouvé et ramené sa véritable petite fille à Vienne. Si au départ, il avait ardemment défendu le fait qu'il refusait de voir sa petite fille dans une troupe itinérante, il avait toutefois fini par accepter le choix de la jeune fille. Tout d'abord, parce qu'il avait appris que malgré les apparences, Nadja avait d'excellentes manières et savait tenir ses engagements.

Ainsi, Nadja continuait son voyage à travers l'Europe et l'Afrique du Nord, en compagnie de Georges, appelé Chef, le costaud de la troupe aux cheveux noirs avec une barbichette qui allait à merveille avec sa carrure, Anna, la doyenne très doué en couture et chapelière, était une petite femme âgée très secrète capable de lire l'avenir dans une boule de cristal, Sylvie, la voix d'or, une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains et très sévère en ce qui concerne les entrainements à la danse, Kenosuke, le jeune japonais arrivé dans la troupe après Nadja et qui s'occupe des numéros de Samuraï, Rita et ses deux lionceaux Chocolat et Vanille qui tiennent un numéro de dressage de fauve, Rita est une petite fille brune qui possède donc deux lionceaux blancs dont l'un est peint en noir pour le spectacle, Abel, un homme blond qui connait très bien l'allemand et qui est le "clown" de la troupe, Thomas, le musicien violoniste de la troupe aux cheveux blonds et enfin, le dernier arrivé dans la troupe depuis seulement trois mois, Simon, un jeune magicien français aux cheveux noirs.

Durant son voyage, Nadja avait revu des amis qu'elle s'était fait durant sa quête pour retrouver sa mère et elle tenait à coeur de tenir une correspondance avec cette dernière, grâce à cela, elles avaient pu se revoir de nombreuses fois dans les villes où la troupe s'arrêtait ou lors de réception. Colette, la mère de Nadja, lui avait même fait la surprise un jour de venir la voir danser. Difficile d'ignorer la ressemblance frappante entre la mère et la fille, bien que plus petite d'une tête, Nadja était le portrait exact de sa mère. Nadja avait aussi eu le plaisir de revoir plusieurs fois François et Ketih, les deux frères jumeaux dont l'un était souvent habillé de blanc et l'autre de noir, les deux garçons pour lesquels elle avait encore du mal à choisir pour qui battait réellement son coeur, ces deux garçons avaient une place importante dans sa vie mais avait tout deux des caractères différents malgré des convictions identiques.

Cependant, en un an, elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de revoir Rosemary, une jeune fille de son âge qui avait grandi avec elle et qui lui ressemblait énormément, elle avait réussi à lui pardonner son imposture qui l'avait empêcher de voir sa mère plus tôt et l'avait obligé à prouver sa véritable identité, devant son grand-père, pour enfin pouvoir voir sa mère. Elle avait appris cependant par Herby, un jeune homme châtain portant des lunettes et journaliste pour le Montmartre, que Rosemary était entrée dans une troupe de théâtre en tant que comédienne et faisait des représentations un peu partout dans les pays de Shakespeare et de Molière.

Aujourd'hui, Nadja revenait donc pour la première fois à Vienne. Elle se tenait debout sur le char, à côté de Georges, une main posée sur un pilier du char, l'autre tenant son chapeau sur sa tête relevée joyeusement pour observer la ville dont ils approchaient avec des yeux brillants de bonheur.

\- Je vais enfin revoir maman, lança-t-elle joyeusement.

\- C'est ce que tu dis à chaque fois que tu es sur le point de la revoir, fit Kenosuke moqueur assis derrière elle.

\- Peut-être, fit Nadja joyeuse en le regardant, mais je ressens toujours le même bonheur à chaque retrouvaille.

\- Mais Nadja, n'as-tu pas peur que ton grand-père décide de t'interdire de repartir et t'enferme? demanda Thomas inquiet, se tenant sur le toit du char.

\- Non, pas du tout. Maman m'a affirmé que grand-père avait fini par accepter mon choix. Cependant, il tient absolument à ce que je participe un minimum à ses réceptions lorsque je suis de passage à Vienne, aussi, nous sommes tous invités ce soir pour une réception.

Elle regarda à nouveau la ville avant de continuer d'un ton encore plus enjoué.

\- En plus, je sais que François et Keith seront là ce soir. J'ai hâte de pouvoir danser à nouveau avec eux.

La petite troupe sourit à ses paroles. Ils avaient recueillis Nadja il y a presque deux ans après l'incendie qui avait eu lieu à l'orphelinat d'Applefield et ils avaient assistés à tous ses efforts pour retrouver sa mère. Ils avaient cependant été bien tristes lorsque Nadja n'avait eu d'autres choix que de les quitter et de partir seul à la recherche de quelqu'un qui pourrait confirmer qu'elle était la véritable Nadja et la surprise fut fort agréable lorsque Nadja, après avoir atteint son objectif, était revenue parmi eux. Le seul à ne pas avoir vécu tout cela, était Simon, entré dans la troupe trois mois plus tôt, mais Rita et Kenosuke s'était fait une joie de tout lui raconter après qu'il est venu Nadja en compagnie de sa mère, lors d'un arrêt à Rome, un mois après son arrivée. Aussi, aimait-il entendre de nouveau cette histoire et admirait Nadja pour sa volonté et son courage en plus de son talent pour la danse.

Ils arrivèrent enfin sur la place de Vienne où Anna lança aussitôt la musique d'ouverture de la troupe, tandis que Sylvie enclenchait le char mécanique, les rouages transformèrent alors une partie du véhicule en scène à trois niveaux. Certains passants, connaissant cette compagnie, reconnurent aussitôt la musique et s'arrêtèrent devant, provoquant la curiosité d'autres personnes qui firent de même et observèrent la danse et le chant d'ouverture de la troupe.

 _"Hello hello, Amis d'Angleterre,_

 _Bonjour à vous amis de France,_

 _Buenos Tardes, chers amis d'Espagne,_

 _chers italiens entrez dans la danse,_

 _Welcome, bienvenue, amis de partout,_

 _Nous sommes heureux d'être avec vous,_

 _Bonjurno, Bonjurno, bienvenue, hello,_

 _Le spectacle commencera bientôt,_

 _la la la la la_

 _Nous allons chanter, danser_

 _la la la la la_

 _Nous allons nous amuser,_

 _la la la la la_

 _Chers amis venez venez,_

 _la la la la la_

 _Dans notre monde enchanté"_

Durant la chorégraphie accompagnant la chanson, Nadja eut le bonheur d'apercevoir sa chère maman dans le public mais énormément surprise que son grand-père, un homme à l'air sévère et aux cheveux gris, se tenir à ses côtés.

La représentation terminée, Nadja se précipita aussitôt dans les bras de sa mère puis salua respectueusement son grand père.

\- Bonjour maman, bonjour grand-père, le spectacle vous a plus ? C'est la première fois que j'exécutais cette danse.

\- Comme à chaque fois ma chérie, répondit Colette. Et si c'est la première fois que tu fais cette danse, c'est encore mieux.

\- Ce n'est pas mal pour des saltimbanques, répondit le grand-père fidèle à lui-même.

\- Père ! protesta Colette.

\- Enfin, je dois reconnaitre que tu as du talent pour la danse. Dommage que tu n'es pas le même pour me succéder.

\- Mais... commença Nadja.

\- J'ai peut être accepté ton choix mais tu restes mon héritière et mon successeur. Je souhaite toujours te voir reprendre le flambeau lorsque je ne serai plus là.

\- Mais je...

\- Cependant, je reste encore suffisamment en forme et je ne compte pas mourir de sitôt. Je retourne à mon bureau, nous nous reverrons ce soir.

Il tourna les talons et se retira sous les regards de sa fille et de sa petite-fille. Cependant, Nadja ne resta pas longtemps déprimé et proposa joyeusement à sa mère d'aller faire un tour en ville.

\- Est-ce que François et Keith sont déjà arrivés ? demanda-t-elle impatiente.

\- Pas encore, mais s'il devait arriver, ce serait chez moi, et c'est là aussi que la compagnie et toi viendraient vous changer. Les tenues sont prêtes pour tout le monde. Je les ai faites faire sur mesure selon les données que m'a donné Anna.

\- J'ai hâte d'y être. Tu sais quoi, depuis notre dernière rencontre, j'ai appris que Rosemary avait aussi rejoint une troupe itinérante en tant qu'actrice de théâtre mais elle ne se produit qu'en France et en Angleterre.

\- Tu parles de cette petite qui s'était fait passer pour toi.

\- Oui, mais tu sais, j'ai parlé avec Rosemary quand grand-père a ouvert les yeux sur ma vraie identité et j'ai compris pourquoi elle a fait cela et je ne lui en veut plus. Et puis, finalement, elle avait surement plus l'étoffe d'une noble que moi.

Sans prévenir, Colette prit Nadja dans ses bras suite à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle ressentait une énorme fierté envers sa fille. Elles rejoignirent ensuite la troupe qui commençait à se mettre en place pour un nouveau spectacle. Colette aurait aimé rester pour le voir mais elle devait rentrer pour pouvoir accueillir ses futurs invités. Nadja la salua et partit revêtir son costume de danse. Comme toujours, la compagnie reçut un tonnerre d'applaudissement.

Tandis qu'elle aidait à ranger, elle ne vit pas les deux carrosses passer devant eux. Le premier transportait deux personnes qui n'avaient que de bons sentiments envers la jeune danseuse. Ils l'aperçurent depuis leur fenêtre, mais sachant qu'ils la reverraient dans quelques minutes, ils ne stoppèrent pas la voiture. Quelques minutes plus tard, le second carrosse avait pour passager, un être ignoble au cheveux châtains qui n'avaient en tête que l'ambition de prendre sa revanche. Peu lui importait de ne pas être invité au bal de ce soir, il serait quand même là, dans l'ombre, près à frapper, entamant le premier acte de sa vengeance : l'observation. Cette gamine pouvait bien être douée pour la danse, bientôt, il ne lui resterait plus que cela et ses larmes pour pleurer.

 **Alors ? Comment trouvez-vous cette entrée en matière ? Et de qui pensez-vous qu'il s'agit dans ce deuxième carrosse ?**


End file.
